ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Ulhuadshi
Duo'd this (Db'd) as SMN and BST 99. Very easy fight. Used Dipper Yuly pet w/ 2 pet eva axes to tank (Ducal Guard, Vicissitude for magic def+, and Razed Ruins atma). Also used Yuly's Spiral Spin to keep accuracy down on it everytime her tp was @ 100%. I used SMN's BP:Ward's to debuff the NM.. Leviathan >> Attack down, and Shiva >> evasion down. In between the ward pacts, and after i debuffed mob, i set Garuda to use Windblade doing about 1500-2000 damage each pact (Minikin Monstrosity, Ducal Guard, and Sea Daughter atmas). Overall the fight took about 30 minutes.. I'm sure would be a lot faster if i had better atma for SMN~ Oh yea and i used 2 or 3 pet food thetas (Yuly's auto regen, the regen from vicissitude atma, and regen from pet food do a good job at keeping her alive through -ja and -ga spells). Yuly was hitting it from the front while the avatars were getting the NM from the back lol. AoE's were never a problem. There are 2 areas immediately near the pop where no worms or efts spawn. I just pulled to whichever was unoccupied. --Federick @Fenrir server-- Watched a MNK/NIN, WHM/SMN, WHM/NIN trio him for 3 successful kills. Their MNK kited around the rocks, and straight tanked when appropriate. --Vince 07:31, October 1, 2010 (UTC). Fought this last night with a near-full alliance, pld/nin, 2 rdm/nin, 2 blm/rdm, 3 whm, dnc, 2 sam, thf, and 2 war/nins. After popping, we kited to the area south of VC #7, which has a large rock to kite around. It's a long walk, but with movement speed+, there's little chance of it catching you. The fight hinges on being able to avoid stoneja and having smart kiters, ideally with movement+. The AoE moves aren't enough to kill anyone, and more of a nuisance as it can cause it to absorb damage. Be sure to have echo drops for Aeolion void. Fight was about 40 minutes. I believe the mob has some sort of damage mitigation or increased magic resistance. At start, nukes would hit full strength (650), but I went large sections of the fight, where every nuke would only do about 50 damage. Much of the fight amounted to hoping the spells cast would do the expected amount of damage. The atma that can drop has "Occasionally annuls magic damage" so that might be the case. Killable by x2 RDM/NIN and 4 BLM pulling to and kiting around I-8. --Neisan-- Group of 8 (RDM/NIN x2, SCH/WHM, SCH/RDM, BLM x2, SMN, BRD) killed in 35 minutes. One or two melee are recommended to speed up the fight. Fredjan.Phoenix 21:30, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Also: Any proof that this can drop x4 AF3+2 items? I didn't want to update the historical background since it's possible SE took the name from some sort of myth, but I just noticed that this mob's name is an anagram for Shai-Hulud, the name used for sandworms in Frank Herbert's Dune. Now I'm starting to wonder, though, why they bothered making an anagram out of it instead of just ripping the name off like they do with everything else. --Venlo 20:12, October 24, 2010 (UTC) * Well, because it specifically comes from a book, and it's a name invented by an author so it may have copyrights on the name, while names taken from mythology and legends does not belong to anyone. Carlie 16:30, November 8, 2010 (UTC) * True enough, but that's never stopped them before. Shoggoth and Beholder are the first two examples to come to mind, and I'm sure there are more. --Venlo 23:24, November 13, 2010 (UTC) * I think Shoggoth is no longer covered by copyright. I may be wrong about the length of copyrights, however(But, it's been about 80 years). --Graywolfe 17:11, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Fought this today and Psyche Drain did not seem to inflict any sort of Plague effect. Most of the time it just drained HP from anyone within range; however, one time I got got hit by it, I was inflicted with Dex and Agi down (which caused my Dex and Agi to read -70 on my attribute window; I normally get +30 from cruor buffs, so it appears to be -100 total). If it does absorb attributes, it appears the bonuses cannot be dispelled (we tried to dispel it a few times and it didn't resist, but acted as if the worm had no status bonuses). I also tried to erase our pld several times after seeing the move go off, but it never removed anything (despite the fact that the Dex and Agi down showed up on my status icon when I was hit with them). The one time I was afflicted with the downs, I didn't attempt to erase myself, so either they have a very low probability of landing, or they can't be erased. More testing is required it seems. --Teiei 01:12, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Duo'd BLU/WAR + BLM/RDM. Kited around large rock near mandies + trees (far side of trees just before the mandies). Cannonball sucks, but it works. It only does around 270-700 damage depending on CA/Efflux timers. Used defender, tacos, cocoon etc.. BLM nukes work very well. I tried some BLU nukes but they seemed to get resisted a lot even with capped merits and good gear/atma. Took about 30m to kill. On the bright side, he's easy to proc weakness on because he's so big (doesn't move out of casting range). Hardest part is making sure you outrun his spells. He has long casting range because of his size so take care. Kiting with -MDT gear is recommended as you shouldn't get hit with anything physical.--Billzey 09:15, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Trio'd NIN/WHM NIN/RDM DRG/WHM. No need to kite, just fight it in an area w/o aggro Bummage 00:25, December 20, 2010 (UTC) We killed our first pop running MNK/NIN, WHM, a NIN, and a few inactive yellow proc mules. The fight was needlessly lengthy, so on our next kill, we switched to a DRK tank, BLM for dd, and WHM, and the fight breezed by. Magic is definitely the way to go on this nm; a very well geared BLM was almost never resisted, and although nukes did reduced damage, they were still superior to a melee DD tactic. DRK tank also held hate far better, due primarily to Ulhuadshi's ridiculous inherent defense. --Logical5 05:09, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Gloves are NOT 100% drop rate. Just killed this straight and no glove drop. Mortechai 21:06, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Easy duo for a Fudo SAM and WHM. Just turned until Psych Drain effect had worn off so we wouldn't risk any one-shot TP moves. SOLO Just soloed this as BST/NIN. Atmas used were RR, MC, and DG. 2x -PDT axes, no other dmg reduction gear. All 5 pieces AF3 gear+1, body +2, nothing other special to note for gear. Popped and fought between worms and efts. Mainly let DipperYuly fight, occasionally melee'd opposite DY, being sure to run out of range when Ulhuadshi would use a TP move. Would WS, then Snarl, and run back and let DY do his job a bit. Used 2x DipperYuly, 6 Zeta pet foods and one Healing SalveI. I got hit with Psyche Suction twice and Aoelian Void a couple times. Just move out or range and let MC heal you back to health and await the statuses to wear off. Good luck and enjoy! Bestsapper - Phoenix Solo as SMN/RDM with also capped Summoning Magic Skill, Summoner:Garuda Atma: DG/RR/VV well-geared +2 set can do over 7k+ damage the rest were there for procing. masterdarkjedi Server: Asura More info see screenshot: Successful solo as a 99SMN/RDM with capped Summoning Magic Skill using Garuda's Predator Claws. Atma: Ducal Guard, Minikin Monstrosity, Razed Ruins. Moderately well-geared: Vayuvata III, Caller's Body +2, Caller's Feet + 1, Refresh Stearc Subligar, Evoker's Ring, Caller's Horn +1, Karura Hachigane, Serpentes Cuffs, Refresh Moonshade Earring, and various gear with + Summoning Magic Skill for macros (Anhur Robe, Summoner's Bracers). I never engaged Ulhuadshi with my own weapon, only sent Garuda after it and ran in to use Predator Claws when I was sure it wouldn't use a TP move. Dropped 1 Fang, 1 Coin of Vision, and 1 Stone of Vision (I wasn't able to magic proc it). Jewel of Wieldance My LS killed 11-12 of these last night (May 10) and never once saw a Jewel of Wieldance, only Coins and Stones of Wieldance. I added "needs verification" to the drop list until someone can provide proof.Quedari 22:51, May 11, 2011 (UTC) drop rate Also need to add appropriate values to reflect proper drop rate. http://wiki.ffxiclopedia.org/wiki/FFXIclopedia:Drop_Rate_Policy --Kautamer 17:51, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Successful duo with MNK/WAR and WHM/THF (Both 99, decent gear) No kiting was necessary. WHM kept me alive with no issue. I used Sanguine Scythe, Razing Ruins and Gnarled Horn. Using meritted Chiblast, Shijin Spiral and Auspice to keep TP down as much as possible, we simply found a spot to tank him against the wall (I used a small corner near a tree thing between the worms and the efts) turned when it was readying a TP move and turned during Psych Drain until the debuffs wear. We felt i could have straight tanked it during drain but decided to play it safe. Its not a long fight for any MNK + Healing Buddy worth their salt but i will say that if you get a drain happy Ulhua it will make the fight quite drawn out. --Symari of Lakshmi 11:14, April 10, 2012 (UTC) PLD solo Soloable with a 99 PLD/WHM with Ochain and Almace. Not really much to it keep barstone, phlanx up, cure yourself use CDC he dies.